


Artur, I love her

by Anonallia



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Artur is cute, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hunters & Hunting, Love Confessions, Nonbinary Character, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonallia/pseuds/Anonallia
Summary: Bloodhound has been noticing Lifeline from afar, and now they have a 'date,' and they are going to spend it camping, or in Bloodhound's eyes, surviving.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Lifeline | Ajay Che
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Might be my last Lifeline story for awhile, I had another I wanted to do, but I will be busy in real life. I hope you enjoy this short story of Bloodline.
> 
> I will be using Icelandic phrases here and there since it is the closet to Old Norse from my knowledge. Translations will be provided at the end of the chapter.
> 
> Remember, Bloodhound is non-binary.

"Hello, Artur, it's a good morning, don’t you think so?” I opened their cage, and they flew to my arm. “Ah, you agree,” I took a pellet from my pocket, and placed it in front of their beak. They took it into their beak, and spoke. They hopped from my arm to my shoulder, “May the gods bless us this day,” they flew into their cage, and began to speak to themselves. I walked out of my chambers, and saw some of the legends just waking up. Many of them avoided their gaze, I don’t think they _taka_ kindly of me.

“Hey, Bloohundr, what’s up?” I looked to my side, and saw Ajay stand next to me. I am impressed by how quiet she is, I didn’t even hear her come near me. She was the medic, and everyone seemed to really like her, but I have always noticed her alone. Maybe she was like me, and had a hard time creating companionships with others. 

“Good morning, Ajay, are you ready for the _slatra_?” She laughed, and I felt a tingle running up my spine. “Did I say something funny?”

“No, not at all, just yuh are always ready it seems, do yuh ever unwind?” I tilted my head at her strange question.

“Of course, I like to go out and respect mother nature, make new tools for hunting, and I- I am sorry for rambling,” I looked away, and she grabbed my hand. The gesture itself shocked me.

“No, yuh can keep going- or better yet, we should go camping some time,” she flashed me a big smile.

_Hún er falleg._

“Camping? Ah, I guess that is what normal people call it,” she laughed again, and I was unable to detect the humor in what I said.

“So is that a yes?” she leaned in, and I leaned in a little myself.

“Y-Yes- of course, I will teach you everything I know, everything my uncle taught me. The _Allfather_ would be so please," she backed away.

“Then it’s a date,” I felt heat rise to my face, as if I was sick, but I don't think I had a fever.

“Date?” She nodded before letting go of my hand, and walked off. I could feel the heat from her hand still on mine, it was pleasant. I turned back to my room, and Artur looked at me, cocking it’s head. “Date?” I asked them, and they spoke low, “It is like courting? She wants to court me? Ah, that's pleasant to hear,” I felt fluttering in my stomach, I hadn’t felt this feeling in quite awhile.

**Knock knock**

I looked up, and saw Dr. Nox post a note on the glass,

> Your damn bird was chirping all night. 

“Hm, ravens do not chirp, they speak,” I spoke to him through the glass, I watched as he scribbled out another note.

> I don’t care, shut him up. 

I shook my head at the man, and he growled turning back to his ghastly experiments. “Don’t fret, Artur, you have done nothing wrong,” I grabbed another pellet and placed it in front of it’s beak, they took it into their beak, “How do I prepare for a date…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taka - take  
> slatra - slaughter  
> hún er falleg - she is beautiful


	2. Chapter 2

It was later in the afternoon, I finished sharpening a few more tools for the hunt. I looked over at Artur, and they spoke loudly. “Artur, do you wish to join me?” they flew back into their cage, “Hm, usually you like going hunting with me.” I tried to not feel offended by their actions, but it was hard not to.

“Hey, are yuh ready?” Ajay poked into my room, I turned, and saw her clutching a medium sized satchel.

“Ah,” I wasn’t sure why she was bringing so much with her, “Hm,” she looked at me and tilted her head.

“Is this ok? I know I am not as skilled as yuh are, so I thought I needed a little handicap.. I can drop this stuff off, and go bare.” I shook my head, and she smiled. The heat was rising again, I needed to control myself.

“Let’s make haste,” I moved past her, but she grabbed my hand. “Hm?” I turned to her, and she was looking down.

“N-nothing,” she said quietly letting me go.

_She is being strange, Artur, I don’t know what to do._

I turned back towards the exit, and continued my way out with her following behind me. We spotted a flyer immediately after exiting the ship, it cried out to us, such beautiful creatures. She clutched my hand once more sending a shiver down my spine. 

I tried to ignore the gesture as we continued out into the opening, “We will be traveling over there,” I pointed to an inhabited island across from Kings Canyon. 

“How will we get over there?” She asked, I looked up at the flyer, and the beast came down next to us. I straddled the beautiful creature, and she hesitated. I lent my hand out for her to join, and she took it. She wrapped her arms around my torso tight as we lifted from the ground. I could feel her shivering behind me, I leaned forward on the flyer.

“East,” I said quietly, and the beast pounced in the air, our destination wasn’t too far. I looked over my shoulder as she buried her face into my coat.

_Ah, how do they say, cute? Very cute.._

I smiled at her cuteness as we continued our journey across the sea. The pressure on my back lightened as she looked down at the beautiful sea. Her shakes stopped, and I saw her smiling, laughing.

“This is amazing!” She yelled out and I nodded.

“It is a beauty to behold,” I refused to look down and enjoy the view as mortals are not meant for these heights. I patted the flyer softly as it made its landing on the ground below. I hopped off and she jumped off as well. “Thank you,” I petted it softly before it flew away. I turned around and saw her in aw at the sight of the wilderness.

“Even though I have been in the games for 8 seasons so far, I have never been to this island. Can yuh believe that?” She turned to me and I nodded.

“It’s understandable since this island is untouched by the humans,” suddenly her phone vibrated. She excused herself, and checked it.

“Silva is apparently looking for me.”

_Ah, the best friend.._

“I forgot to tell him I went camping with yuh, I will just turn my phone off,” she put it in her bag.

“Do you think that is wise?” She shrugged, “Hm, let’s make a shelter,” she eagerly walked with me. We had walked for a bit till I noticed a decent clearing, “This should do,” I pulled out my knife and marked the ground. “When we leave the area to pick up supplies we will have to place markers down.” I turned and noticed her with a hand full of rocks. “Wait- “

“Oh, I already made a trail from here, to where we started at,” I raised my brow at her, I was impressed. “Let’s see,” she opened her bag and brought out a sleeping bag, and a canteen. “That’s all I brought, well including some bandages and medicine.” she flashed me a nervous smile, it was shocking because I expected her to bring more. She placed her sleeping bag on the grassy ground and hooked her canteen to her belt loop. I watched as she took the cloth from around her hand, she slowly unraveled her long hair. She took her hair and swirled it into a low bun. “Ok! I am ready!”

“Ah,” I was slightly mesmerized by her beauty, but I had to shake the feeling away. “Follow,” we walked away from the sight and traversed through the wooded area. I spotted some sticks that would make good pokers for fishing.

“Look at this, _Bloohundr_ ,” I turned and saw her holding a small bushel of berries. She peeled one off and popped it in her mouth. I grabbed the bushel from her and inspected it. “Don’t worry, they aren’t poisonous,” she was right.

“These would make a satisfying treat after our hunt,” I swiftly picked the berries placing them in a small pouch. “You aren’t new to this.. are you?” I questioned her.

“I was a medic for Frontier Corp, we have to learn these types of things,” she admitted. “A lot of the time I had to defend for myself and others,” she twiddled her fingers. The heat was rising to my face again.

“I see, well let’s keep moving,” I tried cooling myself off by quickly walking. She followed close behind me till I spotted tracks on the ground, I grabbed her quickly and crouched down. I placed my finger over her lips and she nodded. “There is a prowler amongst us, I do not think they are alone.”

I tapped my goggles and scanned the area, I noticed the prowler was feasting on its prey. I motioned to her that we should head back. We walked back to our site and I began prepping the sticks. “You did well back there,” I began carving.

“Heh, I don't want to get ripped to shreds out here,” she picked up a stick and pulled out her own knife. “Do yuh come here often?” I shook my head.

“I usually go to another island, but it’s a lot more dangerous there than here,” she chuckled, “I said a joke?”

“Nah, just love how yuh think I can’t handle myself,” she placed the stick down before picking up another.

“It’s not that,” I placed my stick down and patted my hands getting rid of the lingering shavings. “I just don’t want you to get hurt..” Her eyes widened.

“I see,” she said softly as she finished sharpening her other stick. “We should start a fire!” She said suddenly.

“Yeah, fire, it should be cold here in a few,” I picked up the remaining sticks and snapped a few in half while she adjusted some rocks into a circle. I placed the sticks inside the circle, I heard her light a match placing it in the wood. “That’s cheating,” I joked and she laughed.

“Sorry, it’s a bit too chilly to rub rocks together,” she joked back.

“Hm,” she placed her sleeping bag next to the fire and sat down. The day grew darker within minutes, I noticed her shiver slightly. Her clothing was minimal for this kind of journey. I made my way next to her, and wrapped my arms around her.

“ _Bloohundr_ ,” she gasped, but soon snuggled into my grasp, “Thank yuh,” we sat in silence for a spell until her stomach growled, “Oh,” soon after mine growled. I pulled away from her as she laughed. 

“Hunger isn’t a laughing matter,” I stood, and she waved her hands. 

“I know, it’s just cute yuh get hungry.”

“Every mortal gets hungry.”

“Yes, but yuh are so mysterious, it’s nice to see the human side of yuh,” she stood up, and grabbed a stick. “Doesn’t matter, let’s limin!” She winked at me and I picked up a stick myself as we ventured to find a river for fishing.

_Artur, it’s been so long, but I feel strange around her. We are supposed to be enemies on the battlefield, and nothing more.. but I want to be more. What am I saying? I don’t know what I am saying. I wish you were here with me to help._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Btw there will be violence soon, all stories can’t be too sweet.

_Hello, Artur, I watch her from afar. I watch as she tends to the wounds of the weak. I watch as she enjoys life and fills the room with her laughter. I watch as she rules her friendship with an iron fist. I watch, but am afraid to engage. I watch, but cannot speak. I watch, but struggle to breathe. I don’t wish to watch anymore, Artur._

We travelled a fair distance before finding a small pond. The lack of lighting would make our efforts fruitless, but the moon provided a good amount of light. She rolled up her pants before stepping in the water, I saw her grip her shoulders. “It’s so cold,” she shivered. I followed behind her, and gripped her close to my body. Her eyes fluttered up at me, “I will be ok, _Bloohundr_ ,” she said softly and I pulled away.

“My apologies,” I handed her a stick, and she looked down at the water. Her concentration was quite impressive, I looked down as well and spotted a fish. I swiftly stabbed it and pulled it out. “Ah, one more me,” she growled before missing her fish. I grabbed one after another while she still hadn’t gotten a fish.

“Ugh, this annoying,” she scoffed. I looked at the string of fish I had plucked from the water.

“I can just give you one of mine,” I offered and she shook her head. I watched as she failed repeatedly, getting more upset with each failure. She huffed and growled, it was quite amusing, but we weren’t leaving until she caught a fish. I walked in the water with her, and roamed behind her. “Allow me to assist,” I grabbed her arms, and I felt her jump.

“I- I can do it on my own,” she pouted. I chuckled softly, it had been awhile since I actually shared a laugh with anyone other than Artur. I could tell she was put off by it as she relaxed in my grasp.

“You have the concentration, but you don’t have the patience. They feel your frustration, they feel you being weak,” even though I am wearing thick clothing, it felt like her body was fully against mine. It was warm again, I tried to relax myself, “Let us both relax, and- “ My mask nuzzled against her skin. We poked a fish together. She turned to me and her face lit up looking at the fish.

“We did it!” She laid a kiss on my mask, I backed away holding my hand over the spot. “I’m sorry!” She backed away a good distance too. I removed my hand, and grabbed the fish off the stick and tied it to the twine. “ _Bloohundr_?” She questioned me as I walked back into the water in front of her. “Are yuh feeling well..?” she reached out to my mask, but I grabbed her hand.

“You did well, but those types of celebrations are.. hm..” I couldn’t think of the words, I took her hand and led it to underneath my mask. She gasped as she felt the scars on my cheek. “This is your reward for your success.”

“Yuh are real,” she chuckled.

“Sometimes I forget I even have a face,” she removed her hand, “We should get back before it gets any darker,” I picked up the string of fish, and she followed behind. We traveled back to the site, the fire was still going. I began skinning the fish and I could feel her eyes on me. “It’s rude to stare,” I remarked, and she looked away.

“I’m sorry, I am just excited to see yuh eat.”

“You know I don’t remove my mask to eat,” I poked the fish and handed it to her, I reached for another.

“Yuh can be no fun some times,” she stuck the fish over the fire.

“Fun? Ah, I can have fun,” I finished scaling another, she was quiet for a bit. “You want me to take my mask off?” She looked away from me flipping the fish.

“Only if yuh want to..” I could tell she really wanted me to. I sighed, as I began unhooking my mask. She watched my every movement closely. I removed the bottom half and she saw all the scars she had felt before. “ _Bloohundr_!” She gasped as she moved close to me.

“Please, I am not used to showing my face to others,” I backed away. I adjusted my goggles and went back to scaling. Some of the fish burned from her looking at me, I wasn’t sure if it was flattering or insulting. “We thank the Gods for a bountiful feast,” she nodded, as I watched her bring the fish to her mouth, but she stopped. “Something wrong..?”

“I am sorry, I hope you don’t mind..” she scooted her way in front of me, I looked down at her. I felt my hands trembling. “Can we sit close while we eat? I am still kinda chilly,” she crawled between my legs, and nuzzled close to my chest. I stared at the fish and then back at her.

_Artur, was this ok..?_

I grabbed her cheek, and rubbed it slightly, “I am sorry but- “ I planted my lips onto hers. Our lips stayed together for what felt like eternity, I pulled away and she smiled. I covered my mouth with my hands and looked away. “I am very sorry, let us feast now,” she giggled as she took a bite and I partaken myself.

_Artur, I kissed her. It felt nice. Our trip ends by next sun fall, but I don’t want it to ever end. I feel selfish._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Explicit*  
> *Light violence*

_ Artur, I feel the loneliness in her heart. I want to reach out to her and fill the void, but I don’t wish to frighten her. The others call me scary, do you think I am scary?  _

She rested against my body, after we had finished eating. I tried adjusting my body to lay her to rest in her sleeping bag, but I was afraid of disturbing her. I rested my head on the top of her head as I kept watch over our campsite.

I could hear the howls of the prowlers off in the distance, and I could only hope they wouldn’t come our way. The lingering smell of cooked fish could attract them out our way, but I was sure we would be fine. I started to breath heavily, and I tried reaching for my mask.

“ _Bloohundr_ ,” she shuffled in my grasp and slightly pulled away from me, she grabbed her nose and giggled softly. “Yuh stink,” I quickly grabbed my mask and put it on, she shook her head as she pulled out the berries. “This should mask the smell for both of us,” I slowly took off my mask as she swallowed a berry. She then positioned one in front of my mouth, and wrapped my lips around it accidentally catching her finger.

The berry was so sweet and full of liquid, it washed away the taste of the fish with each one she fed me. I saw her fingers covered in the lingering juices, I grabbed her wrist and took her finger into my mouth. She watched as I licked her fingers gently, her eyes fluttered with each flick of the tongue. I removed her hand from my mouth.

I quickly looked away from her in embarrassment, “That was indecent, I am sorry..” she reached out, grabbed my face gently, and turned me back to her. 

“It’s okay, I liked it, I like feeling like this with yuh,” she closed the gap between our faces and laid a kiss on my lips. I could taste the berries still on her, I went in for another kiss. Our lips were becoming familiar with each kiss.  I ran my hands up her back unaware I was pulling up her shirt. “It’s ok..” she said softly on my lips as I brushed her bare back with my gloved hands. I could feel her shuffling in my grasp, I pulled away from her as she positioned herself on top of my lap. She rubbed the scars on my neck up to my face. I could feel her sadden with each touch.

“I don’t wear my mask to hide away these scars, I need it to help breathe,” she quickly tried to reach to grab my mask, but I laid my hand on top of hers.

“Yuh need yuh mask,” she raised a brow and I smiled.

“I am breathing fine right now, no need to fear,” she relaxed as we rested our forehead against one another for a spell. Our lust subsided as we heard a howl close to us. “It seems they have found us, we must hurry and leave this place,” she quickly jumped up and started gathering her things, and placing them in the bag. The sounds were coming closer to our location, I turned to her and she nodded for us to leave. I placed my mask back on, preparing for the escape. We dashed through the woods, as I could hear the prowlers make their way to us.

“What are we gonna do?” She huffed out, I stopped and she ran into me, “H-Hey,” I turned and placed my finger over her lips. 

“Quiet, please, we have company,” I grabbed her hand and quietly let her down a steep hill. I had noticed a mother prowler sleeping. Suddenly a twig snapped, I turned to her, and she shook her head. The twig didn’t come from her, there was a rabbit bouncing about. I turned back as the mother sat up and screeched at us. She pounced past us and ripped the flesh from the rabbit’s bones. Blood dripped from her mouth as she turned to us. I grabbed Ajay’s hand as we sprinted away from the pack that soon submerged from the greenery. 

She tripped and stumbled a few times with me catching her at each moment, I could hear her breathing becoming harsher with each minute we were on the run. “I- I can’t,” she huffed out. I ignored her as we continued to run through the vibes and tree branches. “ _Bloohundr_ ,” she cried out before falling to the ground.

“Ajay, we can’t,” I noticed her legs were shaking, she was out of breath. I quickly took off my mask and placed it against her mouth. I could hear a waterfall near us, it would be the safest location for us to rest. I heard her breathing stabilize before placing it back on my face.

“Thank yuh,” she grabbed my hand and picked herself up, but the prowlers jumped out of the trees and landed in front of us. We backed away, and I took out my axe. 

“Stay behind me,” I pushed her behind me as they came closer. One pounced at us, I sliced it across its neck, the wiggled in a pool of its own blood. Another came at me tackling me to the ground. I heard her step back, and it was followed by her screaming. I quickly jabbed my axe into the side of its head and rushed over to the ledge. I reached for her hand, but was unable to grab it in time. “Ajay!” I jumped off the ledge lunging myself towards her.

“ _Bloohundr_!” She cried out, and I reached for her hand. I grabbed it and pulled her into me. I looked at the water below, and closed my eyes shielding her for the impact. We dived deep into the water, I felt my helmet escape from my head. I watched as the blood washed away from my clothes. I let go of her as we swam to the surface of the water. “Ah,” we looked at eachother, and she started laughing nervously. “Heh, what a rush.”

“Yes, it was a thrill that I could have lived without,” I noticed her staring at my hair, and I stared back as her hair was loose falling down her body. I grabbed her hand and led her to the shore. She stopped as we were in the knee deep water. She was still breathing heavy from everything, I took off my mask and handed it to her but she shook her head.

“I am sorry for being such a drag,” I put my mask back on.

“A drag?”

“A bummer.”

“A bummer?”

“I am just sorry for not being useful,” she huffed out and looked down at the water.

“Ah, no, no need for apologies. These events are simply unfortunate,” I looked up at the ledge.

“It’s not that, I always feel so useless,” I looked back at her and saw a tear escape the corner of her eye. I gently wiped it away.

“You are far from useless, the gods smile down upon those that do good. You are a very good _felagi_ fighter. Many appreciate you, I know I do,” she hugged me and I wrapped my arms around her. “I will protect you, Ajay.”

“No, I am yuh lifeline,” she pulled away and chuckled. She sighed and looked down at her clothes and then out to the water. “This is a beauty,” I looked out, and I agreed. The moon glimmered against the water, the rushing waters, the walls around us. It was a beautiful sight to behold, I was happy to share it with her. We walked out of the water, and I saw her pull her shirt over her head. I quickly turned around, and she laughed. “It’s okay to look, I don’t mind.”

“I cannot partake in such virtues,” I looked around for dry rocks and twigs to hopefully start a fire. I avoided my gaze at her as I shuffled around, I could feel her watching my every move. I finally finished gathering the proper supplies for a fire. I tried rubbing the sticks together, but my wetness of my clothing would drop onto the sticks. “Ugh,” I growled in frustration. 

She walked over to me, crouching down and started rubbing the sticks herself. I avoided looking at her, but noticed a spark then a flame. 

“So you didn’t need to cheat before,” I watched the flames grow bigger, and she giggled. “This is no laughing matter..” I do not understand what is so funny.

“Yuh so cute sometimes,” I glared up at her, but my gaze soon softened. I caught a glimpse of her body before looking away. She stood up and sat behind me, she reached her arms around me and placed her hands on mine. She started taking my glove off but I grabbed her hand.

“Ajay..” I turned around and took in her beauty again. Her hair cascading down her body, her bronze skin, and her wet undergarments clingy to her body. I felt ashamed for taking in the sight. I slid my gloves off and tossed them by the fire. She touched my chest, I grabbed her wrist with my bare hands. Feeling her bare skin for the first time sent excited chills through my body.

“It’s nice that yuh can finally touch me,” she intertwined her fingers with mine, and kissed my mask. Looked in her eyes even though she would never notice with my goggles. 

“May I touch you more..?” I asked and she was surprised by my question. She nodded slowly, “Can you lay down,” she laid down flat against the hard ground. “Is it uncomfortable?”

“No, I mean it could be better,” I chuckled before touching her stomach, I felt her tense up against my hand.

“Is this ok..?” She nodded as I gave gentle strokes, my hand ran up her ribs and I stopped at her undergarment. She took a deep breath, as I glided over it. I tucked my hand under and brushed across her nipple. I rubbed it softly as she was getting more embarrassed with each finger stroke. “Am I doing ok?” She nodded and pinched it lightly resulting in a moan. “Ajay..”

“I’m fine, this is fine,” I pinched it again with the same results, I felt a fire in the pit of my stomach. I felt hungrier with each touch.

_ Artur, please don’t look.. _

I pulled her undergarment down, took off my mask and attacked her chest. I sucked, bit, and licked all over her chest. She gripped my hair with each move I made. “ _Bloohundr_ ,” she moaned out. I pulled away and stared down at her.

“Lust doesn’t mix well with the hunter in me,” I palmed her cheek softly, “I am the predator and you are now my prey,” licked my lips before smashing them into hers. She gripped my clothes tight, even bringing me down to deepen our kiss. I was hungry, and I wanted to feast on her flesh.

Her moans were drowned out by the rush water as my head was between her thighs. I was licking and sucking my fill of her flesh. Her juices smelled sweet but tasted sweeter on my tongue. “Yuh so good at that..” she panted out, I looked up at her, caught her staring. I slid my goggles up so she could catch my stare. I continued to watch her as I proceeded to feast. “Yuh too good, it’s so good,” she moaned, grabbing a chunk of my hair. I gripped the meat of her thighs tightly, I was sure to bruise her by the end of this. “ _Bloohundr_.. I am…” I prepared for her sweet embrace, I felt her body vibrate as she released, she let go of my hair. I sat up and wiped the leftover juices from my face. I lifted my mask back to my face. “Yuh keep surprising me,” she smiled at me staring deep into my eyes.

“You surprise me too,” I lifted her up and pulled her into my arms. “You are such a tasty meal,” she clicked her tongue and I nuzzled my head against hers. “You really need to rest,” she yawned as she snuggled up to me. I watched over her as she slept, protecting her all night.

_ Artur, I don’t think I mind that you didn’t join us on our journey. _


	5. Chapter 5

_ Artur, I think she likes me. No, I think she more than just likes me. I want her to be my companion, my love, but how do I ask? I have never been good at expressing myself, the last person I loved was Boone. I wonder what he would say. -I feel hungry. _

I finished climbing up a rocky wall, and lent my hand out for her to grab it, I pulled her up and our eyes met. Holding her hand always made my heart beat faster. I quickly tried to break the tension. “Your clothing isn’t still wet is it?”

“It could be better, but yuh the one I should be worried about. Yuh wore yuhr clothes all night, don’t have a cold do yuh?” She teasingly reached up and touched my mask. I shook my head and grabbed her hand. “If yuh ever feel a little under the weather, I wouldn’t mind treatin’ yuh,” she went on to shuffle around in her bag, I could hear the medicine bottles clash together.

“I am fine,” I gently grabbed her shoulder, and she pouted.

“Yeah yeah, but the second yuh start sneezing and coughing, I gotcha, now keep movin’,” I walked in front of her and scanned the area, there was no threat.

“We ran a good distance from the site, if we can find a flyer, we can get back to the drop ship.” We heard rustling in the bushes next to us, and she quickly grabbed my hand. “Hm, still scared?” It was a small rodent scurrying across.

“Scared? Heh, yuh don’t know whatcha talkin’ about,” her grip on me was tighter as we continued to travel through the forest. I scanned around again, but wasn’t able to detect any hostiles. 

“Wait for me here, I am going to climb this tree,” she crossed her arms, and started climbing it herself.

“Yuh ain’t leavin’ me down here alone, come on now,” she said looking down upon me, I was impressed once more as I began to climb it myself. Small leaves and branches would fall on me from her movement above. We made our way to the top and could see nothing, but forest and mountains. “W-We couldn’t have run that far could we?”

“Hm, honestly I didn’t think we did either, but of course we did run for what seemed like miles, fell off a ledge, had to traverse a small cave, and now we are here,” I scanned around to see if I can see any threats around our location, but nothing. “It’s strange, because I am not seeing anything..”

“I am sure we will find our way home, I got one of the worlds greatest hunters on my side,” she punched my arm lightly.

“Greatest? Hm, I give you my gratitude for such a blanket statement,” she huffed at my response, and dug into her pocket.

“Sadly I cannot call for anyone to get us,” she held up her phone, before tossing it from the tree. 

“Don’t you need that?”

“Yes and no, I regret chucking it now, but I don’t need it since it doesn’t work,” she looked at me, and I turned to her.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, it's yuh eyes, I can see them past yuhr goggles," that was strange, "That scan thingy yuh do, is that healthy for yuh?"

"It's complicated, maybe I will tell you later,"  we started to descend from the tree, we walked east for a tiny bit in silence till she stopped.

“Hey, can I talk to yuh about something?” I looked over at her. She was twiddling with her fingers, “Last night, was that just a one time thing?” I looked away from her and cleared my throat.

“I do not wish for it to be a one time thing..”

_I am so hungry.._

She broke me out of my thought as she ran up and hugged me. “Ajay..” she buried her face into my chest, “I never thought of you to be so.. affectionate.”

_ Hungry.. _

“Do yuh think of me often?” I chuckled lightly.

“I have thought of you from afar," I stroked her cheek with my hand, "but it is not the time to speak about our feelings,” she under stood as she let go of me , suddenly there was a twig that snapped near us, I pushed Ajay behind me as three prowlers walked towards us.

_ How did I not sense them..? _

“I will help yuh this time,” she tried reaching for my knife, but I grabbed her wrist. 

“No, I will protect you, this isn’t your fight,” one ran towards me, “I bathe in the _bloth_!,” I pushed her out of the way. The beast was able to leave a gash across my chest. 

“ _Bloohundr_!” I placed my hand over my chest, and saw the blood, I could feel the thirst for more grow in me, their blood will please the Gods. The same one jumped towards me again, I lodged my axe in its head. The delight I felt watching it's blood fly on to me. Before I could release my axe from its skull another rushed at me. I grunted in pain from the previous injury, Ajay tried to help me, but I held up my arm.

“Get back!” I yelled and she backed away, I finally retrieved my axe and swung it right in the beast’s eye. It’s blood dripped down on me, I could feel the hunter in me want more, the Gods want more. I stumbled as the last one paced back and forth. The beast lunged at me, and before I could swing at it, it caught my arm. I could feel it’s teeth slowly rip through my clothing. I tried reaching for my axe, but I was unable to get it. I punched the beast as it ripped through my clothes and soon it will clutch my flesh.

I tried punching the beast again with all my might, but it wouldn’t budge, and then suddenly the beast stopped. I looked over, and Ajay slam my axe in its head over and over again. Her eyes were filled with tears and rage, blood splattered all over her body with each attack, it was invigorating. “Ajay.. stop,” I said softly, and her eyes quickly darted to me. She pulled the beast away from me and sat by my side. She examined the wound on chest as she ignored the howling near us.

“Why wouldn’t yuh let me help yuh?” She scolded me and I shook my head unable to come up with a response. “We have to get yuh out of here, I have to clean yuh up, can yuh stand?” I could hear her voice, but my vision was fading. “I need yuh to talk to me, please, _Bloohundr_ , please.. Stay awake..”

_ Artur, I feel heavy, confused, and very hungry. Not hungry for nourishment, I hunger for flesh and blood.. I want to feast upon her flesh again. -No, why am I thinking of that? I must help her, protect her. Please forgive me, Artur, Allfather, I am hungry. _

I opened my eyes slowly, my vision was clear, my goggles were removed from my face. I tried sitting up, but the pain was unbearable. I slightly moved my head and saw her sitting against a rock, her eyes were closed. Her face was still stained from tears. I looked back up at the sky, it was growing dark again, I could hear a gentle stream of water next to us, a cooling sensation against my bare skin. We were supposed to be back at the drop ship today.

I sighed at how I let myself falter, at how hungry I am. “Yuh are a handful,” I turned back and she was crawling closer to me. “I was able to carry you, well sort of.. I did roll yuhr body down a hill.”

“I guess that explains the soreness,” I sighed, I looked back at the sky.

“I also may have cut through your clothing,” I raised a brow. “Well yuhr clothes were confusing, so I wasn’t sure how to take it off.”

“Heh, anything other news you wish to dawn upon me?”

“Ah, okay so this one might be the hardest pill to swallow.”

“None of the other things were?” I turned back to her.

“Right, yuhr goggles broke when I rolled yuh down the hill,” she presented them to me and one of the eye pieces was smashed out of the frame. I chuckled lightly, before reaching up and grabbed her wrist. “I am sorry, _Bloohundr_..”

“Don’t be, you did end up saving my life, I will make a speedy recovery with you by my side,” I grip her wrist tighter as I leaned up. She quickly grabbed me to stabilize me. “I am okay, Ajay.”

“No yuh aren’t. Yuh need to rest,” she scolded me, I ignored her request as I stood up. I touched my chest lightly, I looked down and saw that the blood was bleeding through. She sighed as she grabbed her bag, “Yuh don’t listen, it was a pretty nasty gash..” She took out bandages and handed them to me. “Wrap it yuhself since yuh being stubborn.”

“Stubbornness? No time for that, we need to get out of here,” I tossed the bandages back to her and she quickly stood up.

“What is with yuh? Yuh have a near death experience and think yuh a badass?”

“We need to get out of here soon.”

“I understand that, but yuh need to rest.”

“You don’t know what I need!” I yelled back at her, I stomped over to her, and grabbed her hand roughly. “We need to leave now,” she jerked her hand from me.

“What is with yuh? Yuhr eyes..” I looked at her confused, I held up my goggles and saw my eyes in the reflection of the eye pieces.

“The _Allfather’s_ sight,” I spoke softly, my eyes were shaking, but my vision was clear, they glow of red, “I can feel it in my blood, the Gods want more blood..” she tried reaching out to grab my face. “This is dangerous..”

“What is going on, _Bloohundr_?” she touched my cheek lightly, my breathing became harsher, just by her touch I can feel myself turning primal. I quickly removed her hand from my face.

"It is nothing to concern you about, please just trust me, we have to find a way out of here," she nodded as she picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She walked over to the small stream of water, crouched down and collected water. I watched her in silence.

_ How could I let this happen? My bloodlust is.. unhinged. My hunger for other things as well.. The Allfather's sight is dangerous, and I used it for freely.. In the games I never lose my sanity because I give the Gods the offerings they ask in exchange for the sight, and now they are going to get their offerings, one way or another. I don't wish to lose my sanity around her, I need to get back to Artur, they will help me. I don't want to hunger anymore. _

I watched her stand, and twist the top back on. She turned to me, and I could see the concern in her eyes for our journey ahead. I understood her concern, I understood why she was frighten. 

_Artur, I have to protect her, from the forest, the beasts, and_

_\- me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think Bloodhound has to continue killing in order to please the Gods to keep their Allfather's sight, and without the games, and them using it to find their way back home. They are basically running out of the Gods favor, and with them continuously using it and nothing to compensate, they are going to make them kill to regain their favor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Explicit*  
> Might want to skip some of this chapter, I decided to combine 6 and 7 together.

_Artur.. She would always patch me up even if we were enemies in the game, she would do it for everyone, but she would always give me extra attention. Her soft smile makes me hungry.. her eyes are a beautiful reflection of nature.. her bronze flesh makes me want to partake of her.. her curly peach hair makes me want to grab a handful of it.. By the Gods, Artur.._

I could hear Ajay panting behind me as we continued traversing the wide field. The grass had come up to our waists, there was no sign of any flyers. I couldn’t even hear a thing, I had to be careful with the Allfather’s sight. I heard shuffling behind me and turned to see she had fallen. I tried reaching for her, but she knocked my hand away.

I silently reeled my hand back as she picked herself up and started walking ahead of me. I had noticed her swaying and stumbling a bit, I wanted to help her, but she wasn’t accepting my help. I think she is scared of me, or what I am becoming.

We made it to a valley where the moonlight was unable to travel inside, she stumbled once more before falling to the ground. I quickly rushed to her, and scooped her into my arms. I tore off my gloves and placed my hand gently on her forehead, she broke out in a sweat. She was exhausted from all the running and lack of sleep. I placed my forehead on hers praying softly onto her face.

She panted softly on my mask, I gently removed it and stared deeply into her eyes. I felt hungry for her, but she wasn’t in the right state of mind. “Ajay..” I spoke softly, her panting was turning into small breaths. “We will rest,” I nuzzled my cheek against hers as I grabbed her canteen, tilting her head back, and letting her take small sips. Her breathing was stabilizing, and it was hard not to smile.

I cupped her cheek softly, and her lips formed into a small smile. I gently kissed her lips, and pulled away instantly. She shook her head as she pulled me into another kiss, I needed this. I need to feel her flesh and maybe that would calm me down. Maybe this was all I needed, “ _Bloohundr_ ,” she spoke my name softly between my lips. “I can see the hunger in yuh eyes, I have noticed it for a bit.”

“You knew?” she chuckled softly.

“I am a medic after all,” she sighed, "I worry about yuh mostly a lot of the time, yuh always alone.."

"Heh, you are too from what I have noticed," she shook her head.

"No, yuh are always alone," she touched my face lightly, " I don't want yuh to be alone anymore fighting whatever yuhr fighting," she moved her hand to the back of my neck pulling me forward so that my forehead was resting on hers. "Will yuh let me help yuh?" I hesitated before nodding my head. “What are we to do?”

“I am not sure, this is new to me. I know the Gods are not pleased with me, I feel their urges taking over me slowly,” I took my hand away and placed my mask back on my face.

“What are the urges? I know yuh want to kill, but anything else?” I grunted before I turned away from her. She grabbed my arm eagerly wanting to know. “ _Bloohundr_ , this is serious. Maybe if we fix the urges it will help calm yuh down,” I was quiet for a bit.

“I.. I want to partake of you again,” I spoke quietly and she cocked her head. I noticed her eyes grow bigger and she hid her face away. “That was indecent, we will find other ways!” I reeled back a bit, but she grabbed me, and patted the ground next to her. I did as I was told and sat next to her and then I felt her hop on my lap. I was shocked as she looked away from me, keeping away from my wound. 

I ignored her caution and pulled her close to my body, fighting through the pain. “Yuhr chest,” she tried pulling away, but I kept my grip tight. “Please I don’t want to hurt yuh,” she gently pulled off my mask and dragged her thumb across my bottom lip.

“It’s okay, you will be here to patch me up,” she nodded before kissing me, our lips smashed together, they desperately wished to stay together indefinitely. She pulled away once more, I hungrily tried to reach to connect with her again, but she placed her finger over my lips.

I felt a whimper escape my lips, “If we are going to do this, it’s only fair if I can taste yuh,” my lips trembled as her hands fumbled against my clothes. She trailed kisses from my chin down to my neck.

I felt myself growl against her kisses. She then licked up my neck biting down at the end of her trail. I quickly grabbed her hair pulling her back by it, I glared at her and I could see the hunger in her eyes. “You do that again, and I will personally leave marks all over your body,” I threatened her. She giggled softly as I unclenched her hair.

“Yuh made a mistake,” she attacked my neck again, biting down much harder this time. I groaned as my hand slid down to her backside, I gripped her through her pants, pulling her in close to me. She sucked the abused spot before finding another, my growls turned into what felt like purrs. “Such a naughty little hunter,” she spoke softly into my neck. “Is it okay for the prey to tease the predator?”

I quickly pushed her off of me and pinned her to the ground, I inhaled her sweet scent before grabbing my mask. I placed it upon my face, glaring down at her. She looked helpless as I went to grab her neck, “It is not wise to tease a predator, especially when you are a weak prey,” I took in my last breath before setting my mask back down. I laid a rough kiss on her lips, my tongue flicked at her bottom lip for entry. She granted it as I felt her tongue slide against mine. I roughly grabbed at her chest, my hands were desperate as if I was trying to tear her clothes off. 

Her tongue was so sweet and soft against my rough. I pulled away and saw the string of saliva that still connected us. I moved down to her neck abusing her flesh with bites and being greeted by moans. She grabbed me in closer with each bite, I sunk my teeth into her deeper. 

I then traveled down to her stomach, and flicked my tongue at her belly as I unbuckled and unzipped her pants. I sat up as I roughly pulled everything down in one swipe, I saw her shamefully squeeze her legs together. I placed both my hands on the top of her knees, “No need to be embarrassed now,” I licked my lips before kissing her knee, forcefully pulling her legs apart. I eyed the meal before me, I felt my mouth salivating as I was hit with the sweet aroma.

I kissed down her thigh even biting her, she gripped my hair tight. I watched her face as I licked the folds lightly. Her face was such a delight, a true gift from the Gods. I felt her squeeze her thighs together against my head as I spread the folds. “ _Bloohundr_ ,” she spoke my name softly, I pulled in close as I feasted on her flesh once more. It was a taste I had missed even though it wasn’t too long ago. I growled against her so she could feel the vibrations. Her moans drowned out my thoughts, I wanted to hear more. I pulled away as I felt her clench and wiped away the slobber. She pouted her lip as I could tell she was close. “Yuh so mean,” I laid a kiss on her lips so she could taste what I could.

“Now look who is hungry,” I said teasingly, and she scoffed. I sat beside her and patted the space between my legs, she moved her way there facing her back towards me. I parted her legs and rubbed my finger against her button, I bit her shoulder hard as my fingers picked up speed. I slipped finger inside and growled at her warmth. I slid another in, picking up the face with each stroke. She held my arm tight and bucked against me, she clenched her thighs tight around my arm. “The prey is fighting back? Well, that isn’t fair,” I licked her shoulder, my speed stayed consistent. The sounds of her down there were echoed off the valley walls. I gripped her breast with my other hand tight before removing my hand and forcefully sticking it in her mouth. She licked and sucked my finger clean from her juices, I turned her head towards me and kissed her so I could get a taste myself.

“Heh, I never thought I would see this side of yuh,” I nuzzled her cheek.

“I can say the same, but no time to rest, we are not through yet,” I pushed her forward roughly where she was now on all fours. I scooted my way underneath her and pulled her down on my mouth. I felt her trembling against my tongue as it went deeper inside, it was more hungry. The sounds she was making from both her mouths were overwhelming. I sucked on her button and soon I felt her shudder before releasing onto my face. I felt bliss wash over me as I finished, I felt less hungry, back to myself. I moved from under her and pulled her into my grasp, I quickly placed my mask back on as I held her tight against me. She was still shivering with excitement, and I couldn’t be happier.

“I feel satisfied, I hope you are as well,” I saw that she had passed out in my arms. I rested my head on hers as exhaustion was washing over me. 

It was a several hours later as we made our way through the valley carefully crossing over small streams of rocks, and difficult trails. She was fairly quiet, I knew she was still exhausted from earlier. I tried to keep her balance by holding her hand. She tried stressing to me that she was fine, but I was scared to let her fall. 

"Yuh know," she took a break to breathe a little, I tried offering my mask to her, but she denied it. "I told Silva that I liked someone, and yuh want to know how he reacted?" she was giggling softly, and I raised a brow. " _Chica! What do you mean you like someone? Who is it? What guy do I have to beat up?_ " she paused, laughing, I joined her too. "I told him, well they aren't a guy, and his eyes grew so big. He is such a goof."

"He is a very good teammate to have I am sure of it," she chuckled at my compliment, "I still don't understand what you find so amusing."

"You, yuh dork. Yuh so proper, it's refreshing," she sighed, "I know the circumstances are against us, I am still having a good time," she shot me a smile, I felt a warm feeling in the bit of my stomach. I looked away spotted that there was a crack of light at the end of the valley.

"Hopefully our journey ends at the end of the valley," I felt her warm hands around mine, "but I hope we continue on afterwards."

"Of course," she tiptoed and leaned in to place a peck on my mask.

"Ajay, you know how affection makes me," I quickly grabbed her, and she shook her head playfully. I grabbed my mask and leaned in closer, but we both heard a screeching sound.

“That’s a flyer,” she perked up, and I pulled away. She grabbed my hand as we made our way to the end of the valley. We made our way through, and was instantly met by the harsh morning sun. I looked around and spotted a flyer looking down at us, she grabbed my arm tight and smiled at me. I was about to call for it, but soon some prowlers came from behind us through the valley.

I pushed her back, but she shook her head. “Ajay, you can-” one tackled me to the ground and tried to bite me, but I restrained it with the shaft of my axe. It’s claws pushed on my chest making the blood from my would pour out.

“ _Bloohun_ -” I saw her getting tackled, and grunt as she was fighting against the prowler. I gathered as much strength as I could trying to kick the prowler off of me, but I couldn’t.

“Allfather.. Give me your strength,” I panted out, but nothing happened. I could hear more stepping closer to us, but I wasn't sure how many. I wasn’t able to hear her anymore, I was unable to hear anything, but my heart beating.

Artur.. I will be back with you, but today is not my day..

“I bathe in the _bloth_!” I headbutted the beast as hard as I could over, and over again before it backed off. I took my axe and slashed it across it’s mouth. I turned to see a beast resting upon her body, I tried going to her, but was cut off by two more. I swung at one’s head before turning my attention to another. I growled at it as it backed away from me. I gripped my axe tight as I felt the blood drip down my hand onto the ground. I felt more relief wash over me, I knew I had pleased the Gods more, but my favor will only run out more if I don’t get away.

“Heh, wow,” I heard her voice behind me, I quickly turned as she moved the prowler off her body. “I gotta say, that was a work out,” she dislodged a knife from the beast’s neck. She stood up and smiled at me, “Heh, looks like we are both bathed in blood,” she nudged my shoulder. I quickly swooped her in for a hug, and I felt her embrace me back. “Next time, I will choose a better date,” I held her tighter as she laughed softly.

“That would be best,” I looked back up at the flyer as it made it’s way to us.

“ _Chica_! Where were you? I tried texting and calling you?” I noticed Mister Silva dashing all around her, asking her a million questions per second. 

“Silva, I am good,” she tapped him on his head and he settled down, “I had an amazing person to help me along the way,” she turned and smiled at me. I nodded before retreating in my room. When I walked in I heard Artur speak.

“Yes, it was a good time,” they spoke again, “No trouble at all,” they cocked their head and squinted their eyes. “What is it?” I extended my arm and they flew over to it, and pecked at my mask before speaking again. “....No! I didn’t do such things!” I looked away from them quickly, but heard banging on the other side of the glass. Dr. Nox glared at me as did Artur. “I shouldn’t deceive you, you are right, but I know something for certain.” I watched Ajay laugh with Mister Silva, and watch her demonstrate my actions on the island. “Artur, I love her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the greatest story especially since I have been in the ICU for the past couple of days, and sadly writing just isn't in me atm. I am sorry if this is rushed, but I rather get it done and move on. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if you check wiki for Apex, you will see concept art of Lifeline, and she seems more primal, which I found interesting.


End file.
